Golden Lavender
by blackwhiterose6
Summary: Snow x Endrance, a birthday gift for my bestie oneshot fic. Endrance dropped into Snow's life unexpectedly, neither one expected to fall, but they did anyway. But Endrance is afraid, he's lost so much, can Snow show him it's meant to be? Rated M for smut/yaoi/lemon.


Golden Lavender

Disclaimer: I own nothing of .hack or final fantasy, nor do I make any profit from this fanfiction.

Author: This is a one shot fic, and a gift for my bestie ^^

Pairing: Snow Villiers x Endrance

...

Endrance and Kaoru had been through a lot in the past few years. The world had collapsed after sometime, and everyone in it combined into their character, the characters/people's souls had been transferred into other worlds.

Which had separated Endrance/Kaoru from his beloved Haseo/Ryou, after everything they'd been through, in the end something terrible had happened to the world. But when Endrance awoke in a new world, a different world, he was lost. In fact he was almost at loss for words.

He awoke on Pulse, monsters roaming freely around him, he was confused, bewildered at his surroundings. Endrance's ruby eyes looked around as he stood up slowly.

"Whoa, watch it!" exclaimed a voice as a monster came up to him.

He glance back and saw a man standing there, fists ready he charged in and took care of the creature. Endrance saw another one attack him, and Endrance pulled out his weapon and struck the beast, destroying it with ease. It seemed he was somehow alive, Kaoru had become Endrance entirely, and Endrance looked at the man who had saved him.

"Watch out, those creatures are bad news. The name's Snow, who might you be?" he asked, a grin on his face.

Endrance thought about it, should he introduce himself as Kaoru or Endrance? He decided that he really did love being Endrance, this was who he was on the inside. Kaoru, he was a nobody, he was alone all the time, trapped in his own little world. Afraid to go out in public most of the time. A hermit of course, but Endrance. Endrance was more confident then Kaoru ever could be, while still being fairly shy.

"I am Endrance." spoke his breathy tone.

"Endrance? Well you've got some pretty sweet moves. Nothing like a hero like me's got, but definitely pretty awesome." said Snow, grinning at Endrance.

That smile, that goofy smile. Endrance couldn't help but smile shyly along with it.

"So you want to maybe come back with me? The members of NORA are all meeting up. We're making a big dinner in celebration of protecting some citizens from a time warp." said Snow.

Endrance could only nod, it wasn't like he had anywhere else to go. He followed Snow back, Yuj greeted Snow at the door.

"Whoa Snow, who's the hottie?" asked Yuj.

"This is Endrance. I found him lost and he got attacked by some monsters. But he can fight, he certainly helped me get rid of them." said Snow with a grin.

"Endrance huh? I don't think I've ever seen you around here before." said Lebreau walking over.

"I figured since he helped me earlier, he could eat dinner with us." said Snow.

"Sure thing." said Lebreau.

Endrance was feeling shyer, Kaoru didn't know how to handle people at all. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, NORA will take care of you." he said with a thumbs up.

Endrance blushed a little at the contact, but he smiled all the same at Snow shyly. It seemed that this was his second chance at life, after the world, his soul was here for a reason, wasn't it? He of course followed Snow back, Snow handed him a plate of food and he began to eat some of it.

"So Endrance, where you from?" asked Snow.

Endrance looked down at the food. "I don't know how to answer that, nowhere that you might know of." spoke Endrance's gentle tone.

"You sure?" asked Gadot.

"I'm very certain." spoke Endrance.

"Do you think he's somehow from Pulse?" asked Maqui.

"No I can assure you that I am not." said Endrance.

"Hey let's not push him too much guys, I'm pretty sure he'll tell us in due time. Until then, how'd you like to help us?" asked Snow.

Endrance smiled a little. "Of course." he said breathily.

Snow gave a thumbs up, and they ate the dinner in peace.

Over the next few days, Snow and Endrance took down monster after monster, every single day he'd learn something new about Snow. Like Snow's fianc'e was a girl named Serah who he seemed desperately in love with. Or that NORA was a group of renegades who protected people as best as possible. Impossibly, Endrance knew, Kaoru knew he couldn't get close to anyone. In the end everyone he got close to left, they were always gone. But Snow...Snow wasn't leaving him alone. In fact he pressed Endrance a little bit here or there, testing the waters. He'd ask Endrance's favorite things, he'd ask about his past. Endrance's answers were vague, as he didn't know how to answer such questions.

But it was one day about two weeks later when Snow came in looking upset. Endrance followed him of course.

"What do you want?" asked Snow.

"Are you alright?" asked Endrance.

"Peachy." said Snow.

Endrance put a hand on his shoulder and Snow's shoulders slumped. "Serah...she left me." he said.

Endrance looked at him with concern. "Why?" he asked.

"She found someone else, someone named Vanille, a girl." he said.

Endrance sat down next to Snow and placed his hand over Snow's. "Snow, it'll be alright." said Endrance.

Snow looked at him, sighing, he looked back down. "I just want a drink." said Snow.

"I can make you one." said Endrance.

Snow smiled a little. "Thanks." he said.

Endrance got up and made Snow a drink, but it wound up being quite a few drinks and Snow was fairly drunk. Endrance of course wasn't sure how to help Snow at that point.

"I tried to be her hero, but I guess in the end she wanted a heroine." he said in his drunk slur.

"Snow I think perhaps you've had enough." said Endrance's breathy tone.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough." slurred Snow.

Endrance gave Snow a look and suddenly Snow was on top of him, kissing him. Endrance's eyes went wide, and he pushed Snow off of him standing up.

"Snow you're drunk, go to bed." he said coldly.

Endrance walked out of the room, a hand on his chest, his heart was beating fast. And he knew...it hurt so much to know this, but he was falling for Snow. The two of them weren't even all that close, but Endrance had a bad habit of getting too close to people and then having them leave his life. He gulped, trying to get his heart to calm down, but it wasn't calming.

He sighed, he knew he couldn't obsess again, but it wasn't in his personality not to obsess. He went to bed, crying himself to sleep that night.

The next morning, Snow had a massive hangover. He was pinching his forehead, trying to get it to go away. He couldn't remember much from last night, but he did remember a certain kiss. He sighed, how was he going to face Endrance anyway?

"Good morning." said Endrance as he walked in.

Snow nodded mutely. "Oh? You were rather talkative last night." said Endrance coldly.

"I'm...sorry..." said Snow.

"For what?" asked Endrance, of course once again cold.

"For kissing you like that. I should never have done that." said Snow.

Endrance sighed mentally, no of course not, Snow was as interested in women as they came, he wasn't interested in Endrance that way. "It's alright, don't fret over it." spoke Endrance.

"You sure?" asked Snow.

Endrance just smiled at him and nodded, before he let the smile drop. "Come, we have work to do, no?" he said.

Endrance knew that in the past, he was always so forward with his feelings. But he wasn't sure how to be this time, not after losing Haseo like he had. He was scared and nervous of these feelings. Even so over the next couple of days, he wrote them out, poetic as always. His feelings were fairly intense and growing for Snow. But what happened next he wasn't sure how to take.

"So like, where are you from?" asked Snow.

Endrance sighed, he expected that Snow might eventually push such a thing.

"I'm from another world. On our world, something happened and destroyed everything. I lost my beloved Haseo that day, we were all destroyed. Somehow...I awoke here, and I am unsure of how I did." said Endrance.

Snow looked at him with wide eyes. "Well I wasn't expecting that." he said.

Endrance folded his arms and Snow looked at him with concern. "So if I hadn't found you?" he asked.

"Snow, let me put it this way. Even if you don't feel much like one anymore, you became my hero that day." said Endrance's breathy tone.

Snow looked down at the ground and rubbed the back of his head. "You mean that?" he asked.

Endrance smiled gently at him. "I do." he said.

"Hey can I ask you something?" asked Snow.

"Yes, anything you wish of me." spoke Endrance.

"This Haseo, was he a guy?" asked Snow.

Endrance blushed and looked down. "Yes he was." he said.

"So like...you actually swing that way?" asked Snow.

"Indeed." said Endrance coldly, trying to somehow cut this off from him being hurt again. The loss of Mia, the loss of Haseo, if he lost Snow he didn't know what he would do.

"Whoa, so that means...what I did..." said Snow.

"Believe me Snow, since I've met you, you've quickly filled a place in my heart. Your thoughts filled me up, you made me feel so much better. Like I belonged. And you never hesitated to keep me near you since the day we met. But I am not going to push such a thing on someone who can't dare to return such a feeling, I would gladly be near you until my dying day, happy to just be near you." spoke Endrance's breathy tone.

Snow looked at him with those eyes, those blue hues staring at him. Suddenly Endrance found himself pulled in by strong arms into a hug, a hug he hadn't been expecting.

"Look, I can't say that I know what this means, what you mean to me, but you mean something." said Snow.

Endrance closed his eyes and gladly melted into the hug. They stood there for what felt like forever, just holding each other. Endrance then pulled away from the hug slowly.

"Snow?" he asked.

"Yeah?" asked Snow.

"Could we possibly go for a ride?" asked Endrance.

Snow smiled at him and gave a thumbs up. Soon they were on Snow's bike, and riding around on Pulse. Endrance held onto him as they moved so gracefully yet fast through the winds and world around them. He felt so alive in that moment with Snow, and little did he know, Snow felt so alive with him in that moment as well.

Snow and Endrance spent a lot more time together after that, both of them were so very close that Yuj was making bets with Gadot about Snow coming out of the closet. But Endrance, he didn't push, he couldn't. He was just happy that Snow accepted his feelings, even if he didn't return them. He didn't have to return them, he just had know about them and accept them.

But what happened one night, really wasn't something that Endrance expected. Snow came into his room one night and laid down next to him on the bed, he looked a little upset.

"What is the matter Snow?" asked Endrance.

"Serah's marrying her." said Snow.

Endrance looked at Snow in the darkness. "This upsets you, doesn't it?" asked Endrance.

"I thought it would, but I'm more upset that it doesn't." said Snow.

"Oh?" asked Endrance.

Snow looked at Endrance. "You ever...maybe realize that maybe your destiny is different then you first thought it would be?" asked Snow.

"Perhaps, I thought that Haseo was my destiny." said Endrance.

Snow suddenly grabbed Endrance and kissed him, hard on the lips. Endrance's eyes were wide but he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Snow's broad shoulders.

"Are you certain?" asked Endrance, looking into Snow's eyes for any doubt.

"I love you Endrance." said Snow.

Endrance smiled a little. "I love you as well Snow." he said.

"I know, you're cold, you're hurt. But you're also so warm. You tell me when I'm wrong, you don't hesitate to move me. You understand my flaws, and you accept them. You care for me like no one ever has, and I must say that I care for you as well." said Snow.

Endrance smiled at Snow's words, he wasn't the most eloquent man, but he knew how to say how he felt when it came down to it.

Snow sat up and slowly undid Endrance's clothes, Endrance leaned up and kissed Snow's neck removing his clothes as well. Soon the both of them were naked, their bodies pressed up against each other, their erections near each other as they kissed passionately underneath the moonlight in that dark room.

Snow was a little confused about how to go about things, but Endrance showed him. Snow's hand guided to his erection, as he gasped loudly as Snow stroked it. Endrance moved his own hand down, stroking Snow's large erection, mirroring each other's movements, they both moaned in pleasure. Endrance suddenly stopped and moved down, Snow's eyes went wide but he threw his head back as Endrance slowly took his erection into his mouth, slowly sucking and licking around it.

Snow gasped in pleasure as Endrance bobbed his head, deep throating Snow's cock as much as he could without choking. Snow suddenly grabbed him to stop him, Endrance moved up and they kissed, Endrance's body moving over Snow. Snow slowly slipped a finger inside of him, making Endrance gasp and bite his shoulder a little. Snow moved his finger around inside of Endrance, stretching him slowly, he entered a second finger causing Endrance to bite down on his shoulder more, drawing a little bit of blood. But Snow didn't seem to mind, as he increased the pace of his fingers and found Endrance's prostate. Endrance gasped out and gripped Snow's shoulders with his nails, shaking in pleasure.

Endrance shook a little, but Snow withdrew his fingers before he made Endrance cum. Endrance groaned at the loss, but realized he was being raised up, Snow slowly pushed into him and Endrance moaned loudly in pleasure, his body slowly adjusting to Snow's incredible size. Snow took a moment to let Endrance adjust, and then slowly began to thrust into him. Endrance moaned out more and more, suddenly Snow hit his prostate hard and he gasped loudly. Snow increased the pace, moving hard and fast inside of Endrance. Endrance was coming undone and he moaned more and more loudly, until finally he came, shuddering, his body convulsed in pleasure as he released all over Snow's stomach. Snow released inside of him as Endrance came, and moaned out loudly as he did. The two of them riding out their orgasms.

Endrance collapsed on Snow, and Snow pulled out of him slowly. The two of them lying together, their hands intertwined as they looked at each other lovingly.

"Looks like I win the bet." said Maqui.

Gadot sighed and handed Maqui the money, as Endrance and Snow were both cuddled up eating some pancakes that Lebreau had prepared.

"Well hey, they do make a cute couple." she said.

Yuj smirked. "Well I'm glad for them." he said.

Lebreau nodded, while Endrance and Snow stayed in each other's arms for the rest of that day, for the rest of their lives, for the rest of forever.

...

Author: Happy Birthday Bestie ^^


End file.
